We have produced a manually operated apparatus for the synthesis of oligodeoxyribonucleotides that has been shown to produce oligomers up to 30 bases in excellent yield. Currently, a computer is being interfaced to the system. A multiple reactor system is proposed to provide the synthetic capacity presently acheivable by manual methodology. We have noted that periodically throughout both manual and automated synthesis of oligomers, an occassional low yield step is observed. This can, evidently, be overcome by multiple condensations. An analytical method is proposed based on the coulometric generation of iodine and subsequent oxidation of phosphites to phosphates that provide a feedback control during the synthesis. The electrochemical generation and detection of iodine as well as the electrode design and arrangement are proposed. The production of large sequences (over 100 bases) should be attainable with the methods proposed thereby saving considerable manpower and time in the production of genes.